


Copycat

by LoversAntiquities



Series: Shameless [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Come Eating, Doppelganger, Felching, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, graceplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoversAntiquities/pseuds/LoversAntiquities
Summary: Upon Castiel's insistence, Dean finds himself in the middle of a threesome—with two Castiels.





	Copycat

“There’s something I’ve been thinking about trying,” Castiel says between kisses, barely audible over the blood rushing in Dean’s ears. Lips latch onto that spot beneath his ear, and Dean clenches around the fingers in his ass, mouth falling open with a moan. “Are you listening to me?”

“Trying,” Dean says, slurred, gripping Castiel’s shoulders for dear life. Here, straddling Castiel’s lap and riding his hand, Dean can’t help but lose himself, all of his senses owned by Castiel, his touch, his mouth, the devilishly clever fingers insistently curled into his prostate. Thickly, precome spurts from his cock and spills onto Castiel’s, the mess obscene. Another twist, and Dean falls forward, bracing against the headboard. “Fuck, you gotta—”

“I was talking to you.” With his free hand, he takes Dean’s chin, forcing his attention. “I’d like to try something.”

Dean huffs, fighting off an eyeroll. “Does it involve your dick in me? Because buddy, if it don’t, I’m—”

“You don’t have to worry about that.” All at once, Castiel’s fingers slip free; he strokes Dean’s rim, purely teasing. “I’d like to have a threesome.”

Dean can’t help but snort at that, face hidden in Castiel’s neck. “With who? Because Sam’s the only one home, and that is _not_ a creek I’m paddling in.”

“Not with him,” Castiel assures. “What if I told you there were two of me?”

Pulling back, Dean looks at him, around the room, then back again. “Are we talking angel doppelgangers? Is that a thing?”

Castiel smirks, dragging him into a heated kiss. “You have a lot of questions for a man about to get fucked,” he rumbles. Dean almost comes right there, just from his voice alone. “What if I told you that I could manipulate myself? Typically, it’s a tactic used in battle, but it has its advantages… elsewhere.” Another kiss, to the shell of Dean’s ear, across his jaw; Dean blinks, lip between his teeth. Two Castiel’s—what is he supposed to do with that? “Think of it, Dean. His cock in your ass, my cock in your throat, our hands on you… We’d take such good care of you.”

“Already do,” Dean pants, just as Castiel’s fingers press in, enough to spread his slick hole open. “ _God_ , you really do, but why?”

“I want to make you feel good,” Castiel hums—distant. Mid-stupor, Dean turns his head to see a second Castiel at the foot of the bed, just as hard as the one he clings to, the blue in his eyes terrifyingly bright in the lamplight. In his arms, the real Castiel sinks his fingers inside, redirecting Dean’s attention once again. The bedframe creaks; another set of hands cradle his hips, and lips trail wetly across his nape, up his neck. “I feel what he feels,” the other Castiel whispers.

“And he feels what I do,” Castiel says. Again, he pulls away, just in time for his double to yank Dean down onto his knees, toppling Dean’s balance in one move. Face-first with Castiel’s crotch, Dean looks up at him, at the mirth in his eyes, and can’t help but smile. “You want this, don’t you? You can tell us no.”

“No, no, I want it.” For emphasis, Dean laps away the precome spilling from Castiel’s cock, reveling in his shudder; the copy behind him moans, digging his fingers into the flesh of Dean’s thighs in retaliation. “Didn’t think you were this kinky, Cas.”

“Oh, Dean,” Castiel teases, thumb to Dean’s lips. “We’ve only just begun.”

A tongue swipes across Dean’s hole, deft and sure; Dean sucks in a breath and just holds on, mouth agape. With the last of his higher brain function, he sets about to sucking Castiel’s cock while his double massages Dean’s ass, sucking kisses to the furl of muscle there, despite the mess of lube painting the inside of his legs. A finger slips inside, accompanied by an even hotter tongue; Dean’s thighs tremble under the touch, all while Castiel pets through his hair, murmuring praise along the way.

All of which warms Dean even more than the double spreading his legs even wider, working his jaw into it now, tongue daring to dart inside. No preamble, no finesse, just lust and an unwavering urge to get Dean off in every way possible. “Good,” Dean sighs against Castiel’s cock, stealing another look as he stokes up the shaft. “Good, Cas, _please_ —"

Almost mimicking, the copy reaches underneath to palm Dean’s cock, wet and throbbing in his hand—this time, Dean smothers a moan into Castiel’s hip, all while Castiel laughs, low and sadistic. “You’ve always wanted this, haven’t you?” he asks. With little effort, he drags Dean back up to his knees, all while his double follows, grabbing the lube from the bedspread. “To be taken apart by more than one person. To be used, defiled, brought to your most vulnerable.”

Fingers sink into his ass again; Dean thrusts down onto them, holding onto the pair of hands covering his hip. “Yes,” he begs, shivering. Castiel kisses his lips; his double kisses his nape, the tip of his cock teasing where his fingers hold him open, and he could—Dean wants him to, with fingers and cock and whatever he can get his hands on. “Yes, please, _please_ , Cas—”

Somewhere between the hands and lips and heat, Dean finds himself on his back—or, rather, propped up against Castiel’s chest with Castiel’s double between his thighs, legs held open by Castiel’s hips. Appraising, Castiel’s copy strokes himself, fingers wet with lube, all while Castiel palms Dean’s chest, teasing his nipples to hardness. “You’ve always liked my cock,” he says, to Dean’s shudder. “It’s thicker than yours, but you like it that way. You like feeling like you could break at any moment, like this is the only thing holding you together. Don’t you?” Fingers tease Dean’s lips; Dean sucks them in, eyes rolling back. “Do you want us to fuck you?”

“Yes,” Dean says—muffled, but a confirmation all the same.

The double doesn’t waste time, just pins Dean’s legs open wider and shoves home, lube slicking his way. All Dean can do is hold on to Castiel’s knees and watch the heat in Castiel’s double’s eyes, the flex of his muscles when he thrusts, the sweat gleaming on his skin. Behind him, Castiel lets out a breath, hard cock rutting into Dean’s spine, only heightening the pressure Dean knows he feels.

Castiel’s voice never quite gives him a moment’s peace, between his double’s labored breathing and the stream of filth pouring from his lips. “You could get off like this, watching,” Castiel says, pressing his fingers down onto Dean’s tongue. Dean just moans, hips doing their best to keep up with the double’s pace. “But that's not enough for you, is it? You could take both of us, and it still wouldn’t be enough. You’re insatiable, Dean, so greedy.”

“Yes,” Dean cries out just as the double fists his cock, hard and fast and everything he needs—and then lets go, leaving him panting around Castiel’s fingers, saliva dripping down his chin. “ _Yes_ , please, oh _god_ , let me come, Cas—”

“Do you think you’ve been good?” Castiel’s double asks—all Dean can do is nod, his every breath shaky, frantic. The double crowds closer, just as Castiel reaches down to grab Dean behind the knees, hoisting him up and open, hips off the bed—and Dean comes like that, eyes screwed shut and body spasming while the double fucks him through his orgasm, white painting his trembling stomach.

All the while, Castiel’s double thrusts even harder, both hands pressed flat to Dean’s pecs for leverage, and Castiel smears his fingers through Dean’s come, feeding it back to him. Deans’ spine aches, his lungs fight for breath, and all he can do is muffle his shouts into Castiel’s fingers, over-sensitive from his orgasm and building up to a second, faster than he’s managed since he left his twenties.

“Come with us,” Castiel says and reaches between their sweaty bodies, knuckles brushing Dean’s back as he fists himself.

“Come again,” Castiel’s double repeats, irises glowing brighter every second. His cock pulses in Dean’s ass, growing thicker and hotter. Amidst his blurry vision, Dean spots black wings spilling from his back, and Castiel’s appear in the corners of his eyes, the tips of their primaries brushing together, interlocking—and they come as one. Grace races through Dean’s body at both ends, urging his cock to jump and spill again, his orgasm a vice around his senses. Castiel’s double crowds Dean closer to Castiel and topples almost immediately after, spilling thick into Dean's ass while Castiel paints up his back, the two of them heaving the same breath, sparks shooting through their joined wings.

For as long as he’s been alive, Dean has never had a religious experience—and if this isn’t one, then he doesn’t know what is.

“Fuck,” Dean curses as he comes down, now lying flat on the mattress, legs straightened out once again. Castiel’s double kisses down the length of his chest, full lips gathering up his spend and delving lower, past his cock—Dean nearly shouts when he laps at his hole, gathering up the come spilling free. “Fuck, _fuck_ —”

“You’re okay,” Castiel praises, just as winded, and flops down onto the bed, head resting atop Dean’s hip, feet propped up on the headboard. The double pulls away long enough to kiss Dean’s thigh one last time before vanishing in a slow wave, leaving behind an ache in all of Dean’s limbs. “You’re okay, Dean.”

“Yeah,” Dean says, swallowing. He reaches down to pat Castiel’s chest, ending up somewhere further north of that, namely Castiel’s nose. “Should be asking if you’re okay after… Holy _shit,_ what was that?”

“I think I broke the fabric of space for a time,” Castiel says, verging on laughter. “Did you feel it?”

“Felt something,” Dean chuckles. Forehead to Castiel’s ribs, he lets out a breath, and with his other hand, he pets between his legs, feeling the lube coating his thighs and the come still seeping free. “Think you ruined me,” he says, to Castiel’s amusement. “Serious, gonna be thinking about… that for a long, long time.”

“We have time, if you’d want to try again,” Castiel offers, one eye open. Dean blushes, and he can’t help but smile, especially when Castiel pets his cheek with come-stained fingers. “I meant what I said, about you being insatiable. With time, we can probably take you together.”

If he weren’t spent from two orgasms within a few minute span, Dean’s cock might twitch; as it is now, it just lays there, soft against his stomach. The two of them, again, inside him— _at the same time_. “Think I might take you up on that,” he says, and sincerely hopes Castiel will follow through.  

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhhhhh how ya doin'? That's good, I don't know where this came from but have this as a present!! I need a fainting couch.
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://tragidean.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/loversantiquity).


End file.
